


I cried thanks to you, yet here you are

by caramelo_princess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, Enemies, F/M, Hawkmoth is an ass, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, My poor babies, No Fluff, One Shot, enemies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelo_princess/pseuds/caramelo_princess
Summary: When the pressure was finally too much, she went to their roof top to cry her heart out. Much to her un-lucky day the reason of her troubles was also in the roof top.They could deny it all they wanted but Chat Noir was always going to be her kitty and Ladybug was always going to be his lady...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	I cried thanks to you, yet here you are

**Author's Note:**

> Warining: no beta read!
> 
> It's a small one-shot of a story that has been in my mind for a while, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> :)
> 
> -t.q. caramelo <3

Everything was finally too much, and all the emotions she was trying to keep to herself finally came out in the form of of heavy tears.

_And she was supposed to be a Lucky ladybug, ha!_

Today at school was a bad day, her designs had been sloppy and she had gotten very bad grades, and when her sketch book was drooped in water that was the last string.

She had to get out, and no matter how emotional the place might be now that her kitty had turned sides, their rooftop always gave the confort needed and that is what she needed right now.

She was making sloppy throws across the city, and finally, falling to her knees in tears, she got there.

She thought hard about everything that was troubling her.

Chat left her because she wasn’t a good enough partner to help him against Hawkmoth.

She was a failed designer and would never be successful in the industry.

She had no friends, only Alya and Nino, andsometimes she thought they secretly hated her too.

Why was the world so hard on her, why did the universe hate her!

Suddenly she heard the dreaded footsteps on her rooftop, immediately she stood up and sloppily smeared her tears away.

“Ladybug?” He sounded actually concerned, but maybe this was all for show, catch her in her lowest and steal her earrings right there.

“Go AWAY!” She screamed at him.

“Are-… are you ok?” He asked hesitantly.

“What do you think _Chat_ _Noir_!” She practically spat the name out. “No, actually I’m just crying because it’s a beautiful day! Like you would care anyway!”

He physically flinched, “I do car-“

“DON'T YOU DARE! YOU’VE HURT ME ENOUGH AS IT IS!” She finally looked directly into his eyes.

“You don’t get to give a shit about me! And you know why, BECAUSE HERE I AM A COMPLETE CRYING MISERABLE MESS, ALL THANKS TO YOU!”

The words hurt him, and she knew that they would, deep inside her she hoped that her caring kitty was still there, caring for her and rooting for her from the inside.

“I’m sorry…” he said it really quietly.

“You don’t get to be sorry! YOU COULD FIX THIS BUT YOU DON’T! WHY?!” Her eyes betrayed her angry facade, she looked broken and begging.

“I can’t… I really can’t…”

She snorted, shook her head and turned away, and just as she was about to fling her yo-yo he said something.

“I hurts me to you know? To see you like this because of me, I never wanted to hurt you…”

He said it quietly almost a whisper but she had herd him perfectly clear. “You don’t mean that… I know you don’t mean that! Do you realize that you aren’t only hurting me physically but also mentally?And it hurts Chat, it hurts way too much.” She looked at him again.

“Sometimes it got to me way too hard that I though off ending it, would that be pathetic? Paris’ super-heroine decides to commit suicide because she cared too much for a backstabbing crimin-”

And just like that he couldn’t hold it anymore he ran to her and hugged her hard, and she wanted to melt into the hug, but it was wrong, the person that hurt in the first place was her hugging her, so she tried to push him away.

But he didn’t budge.

“Let go! Don’t touch me! I HATE YOU!” She started punching him but he still stubbornly refused to let go.

She kept screaming and punching him, and after a few minutes she finally gave in, clinging hard on her backstabbing partner.

And she cried into his chest, tears were streaming down her face and yet he refused to let go.

“I'm sorry, I really am… and I hate me too.” His voice shook and that was when she realized that he was crying too.

The stubborn part of her mind kept saying that this was only an act that any minute he would rip the earrings out of her ears but she still wouldn’t let go.

No matter how much they hated each other, that moment both of them realized that in the end Ladybug and Chat Noir were always meant to be two parts of a whole, and Chat hated to do this to her, to _his Lady_ , but he tried to remind himself that this was for his mother. He hoped more than anything that one day she would forgive him and they would go back to being best friends, because there Chat realized that the one thing he hated the most was hurting the person that cared about him the most, even if he had completely fucked it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, as I said before this is a one-shot of a story I've had in my mind for a while. If you're interested in a full story please leve a comment to let me know! 
> 
> -t.q caramelo <3


End file.
